


I Can Come Again

by tylerscreamingintothevoid



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Multi, NSFW, Nervous Kevin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, but anyway., he walks in on them, idk I wrote this ages ago and felt like i should just finish it for the sake, thats why its def not my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerscreamingintothevoid/pseuds/tylerscreamingintothevoid
Summary: Kevin walks in on his boyfriends being intimate and is invited to join in.





	I Can Come Again

**Author's Note:**

> incest supports, don't interact

“Sorry, I can come again-”

Jeremy whined as he turned to see who'd walked in on him and Jean to see Kevin was standing by the door, beet red. “Kevin- ah- fuck!”

Kevin squeaked. “Oh my god. Oh my god, guys I'll-”

Jean looked up, hands still all over his boyfriend as he rose and fell onto his cock. Jeremy rolled his hips and whimpered, his own length warm and red at the tip, hard as stone. 

“You,” grunted Jean, pumping in and out. “You don’t have to.”

Kevin froze and whined. He reached for the door but hesitated. As awkward as it was, interrupting his boyfriends while they were tangled up like that, he didn’t want to leave.

Jeremy whimpered and grinned, out of it. 

“Kev, don’t go.” Jeremy arched his back and sighed deeply. “Kevin, please don’t go.”   
  
Jean nodded. “Mm, stay, mon cher.”   
  
Kevin turned and looked the boys over. God, were they pretty. He undid his jeans, and let them fall. They pooled around his ankles, his cock at attention beneath his underwear and pushing against the soft material. He kicked the pants off and palmed himself.

Jean pumped into Jeremy harder now, looking over to Kevin. He could feel Jeremy go tight, and along with the boy’s whimpers, he could tell it was going to be over soon. He grunted as Kevin finally hooked his fingers in his waistband and dropped the boxers. Jeremy gasped as he came, his cock spilling come over his chest and onto his boyfriend’s chin.

After a few seconds, Jeremy panted and sat off to the side, wiping himself down with a towel. “Fuck,” he said, grabbing Kevin’s arm. “Your turn, then.”

Kevin hoisted himself up onto Jean’s lap, the boy’s cock prodding his inner thigh until pushing up against his own. He shuddered, feeling the hardness, the thickness. The girth. How the fuck was he going to fit that in?

Jeremy’s hand dragged down Jean’s chest, fingertips bumping on each ridge of his abs until they reached Kevin’s crotch. He looked up at the boy. Kevin was lean, a dark happy trail on him, his cheeks bright red, and he was letting out moan after moan. Jeremy had a good view of him- legs spread and around Jean’s hips. God, he was so fucking gorgeous.

Jean’s cock was brushing up and down between Kevin’s cheeks. His chest heaved up and down, dripping with sweat, and his hands played with Jeremy’s hair. He was covered in a light layer of curly black hair, thick under his arms and around the base of his cock. Kevin closed his eyes when Jean lined up.

As the boy pushed in, Jeremy leaned into Kevin. He nosed at his crotch, kissing at his cock. He had already been fucked raw by Jean, but he hadn’t come, so he still had it in him to service Kevin. Kevin whimpered and groaned as both boys took him, and he let his head fall back.

Jean grunted as he pistoned his cock in and out of Kevin, pushing and pulling in smooth but rough motions. Kevin gave whimper after whimper, hands coming down hard on Jean’s chest. His fingers tangled in the black curls, and he tugged, crying out.

Jeremy sucked long and hard, tongue swirling around Kevin’s tip. He could feel Jean’s movements reverberating through Kevin’s body, his cock- to Jeremy’s lips.

Kevin mumbled to himself, tightening his grip. Jean pushed until he felt the boy’s ass clamping down around his cock. Jeremy bobbed his head faster, faster, and he felt the boy spill into his mouth. Come dripped down from his lips to the hair on Jean’s chest, and soon Jean himself was grunting and panting louder. Kevin unhooked himself, spent, and Jeremy helped him down as Jean tugged himself once and came.

Jeremy giggled as he kissed Kevin, slowly. Kevin just laughed, tired, and wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s neck. “That was amazing.”


End file.
